starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Siren Delamont
Before Her Republic Years~11 BBY Ona Rei Delamont was born on the planet of Aruza to Hecillis Delamont and Chandris Peyr'ril. Their second child, Ona's elder sibling is her senior by five years, Sesten Delamont. Raised on a planet with the native Aruzans, her parents, both children of Imperial families, defected and joined the New Republic. Here their children were kept safe. Hecillis's father, Kelly, was a very prominent fighter pilot for the Empire, his son's wayward choice cost him his pride. His wife, Hecillis's mother, a soldier and rather fierce fighter was Ver'Rei. Though her son's choice was his own, she believed it was his past and didn't fight him on it. Chandris's parents were another thing. Wealthy landowners of the planet Adari, they came into their money through mines. Her father, a near human, species rather unknown was accepted by the Empire because of his wealth. Bay and Melona Peyr'ril sought only to forge a place for their daughter amongst the growing uncertainties of the universe, but their headstrong daughter chose her own course and fled with the young starfigher pilot, and her love, Hecillis. It would be on Corellia that the two would be married, in secret and only for themselves. Barely six months later, Sesten was born. After their first child and the worry of the war, Hecillis took his wife away to Aruza. Because his place as a fighter would take him away to fight the war with the Rebels, the two hardly saw each other. It would be an accident that would take one of his arms, thus rendering his piloting capabilities to nothing. He took this as his chance to seek out his family. They were still there, his young boy grown a few years. It would not be long after his return that Ona Rei would start to age in her mother's womb. And upon the beautiful surface of Aruza, the young one was born. Childhood and Training~4 BBY At the age of seven, Ona began to learn other languages, specifically those her father had learned while supporting the Old Republic and eventually the Rebels. She learned Quarrenese, Bith, Mon Calamarian, and Corellian. Her brother, a good five years older than her began to learn how to pilot, his father instructing them on their simple transport. Tagging along on these lessons, Ona began to show a knack for astrogation and piloting herself. ~2BBY At the age of twelve and her brother the age of seventeen the two accompanied their parents upon the transport. Hecillis and Chandris felt they had been idle for too long in their help of the Old Republic, they began to shuttle those that needed safe passage from the Empire. ~1BBY It was her twenty-ninth transit of hidden rebels in her families transport when Ona Rei was run down by an Imperial StarDestroyer. Refusing to be taken, fearing for the people on board, she tried to jump but found herself soon careening towards Lok, a desert volcanic planet near Naboo. In the crash landing some of the rebels survived and herself, the pilot died, a good friend of her families, and her's. The Empire sent troops to the surface and Siren was taken captive along with what rebels remained. in 1BBY]] In Imperial Custody~1 BBY Ona would spend nearly a year and a half on a surface side holding facility of the Imperials. She was marked, filed away in some knowledge base. Name recorded and so on. Her vocal transitions were also noted and she was placed within a soundproof room. There she was interrogated, giving up the local of her family, who luckily were able to escape, but little did she know that. She went through those years in worry, over what would happen to her family, what had happened. Here she learned how to survive, hardened herself further and grew into understanding moments could only be measured by the fond memories. Rebel Alliance~0BBY ~almost 1BBY Rebels soon found the surface side prison and in one of the liberations, freed all the captives. Ona spoke of her qualifications in astrogation and piloting, even gunnery. Instantly she was inlisted in the last year of the Rebel Alliance.There she helped run small transports and aided the older pilots. Nothing truly heroic. Finding Family and Her Place~0BY It would take much too long to find her family first. This proved to be true, and she searched for nearly three years till she found her parents, her brother is another story. Taking up residence with them on New Alderaan, she found peace as well as a place to study and learn the new systems for Astrogation. Taking well to her studies, she soon was helping her parents again. But the time would come for her to spread her wings and the little Siren found it in her first love. ~7ABY She fell in love with a Corellian, smooth and suave, he was a hopeful to join the New Republic Squadrons. All knew he loved her dearly, her enchanting voice drawing him in like a moth to a flame. They became engaged a year after they first met and set the wedding for not long there after. All would be right for her, life would was headed in the right direction till his squadron was caught in fire. Imperial TIES found their targets true and Ona's finance fell, leaving her an aging young woman, broken and lonely. Afterwards she stuck to her studies, not daring to enter or help the New Republic, not wanting to be hurt by the same entity that stole her lifemate from her. thumb|left|240px|Siren on one of the flag ships. ~13ABY Years later, she would be having a debate over astrogation systems when a commander of one of the flagships for the New Republic would over hear her. Finding the knowledge and innovation of Siren to be interesting, he offered the chance to join up. Months after this, she finally took up the offer and signed up to join the military as a Navigator with skills in piloting and gunnery. NRSD Reprisal~15ABY After serving for small ships, recommendation has finally reached the NRSD Reprisal. Under the command of Vice Admiral Doril Fansworth, Ona Rei Delamont was requested aboard as Junior Navigator. Taking up the offer, a lower position than the one she last held, she has gained a foothold into the larger world of the New Republic. Still baring her scars from her capture so many years ago, she intends to repay them back. NRSD Audacity~16ABY Gaining a promotion landed Siren on the NRSD Audacity as the one of the navigators. There she resides currently, but quite a few things happened between then and now. During that time, Siren became engaged to Lon Cotar, once of the prominent members of the NRI. But much to her surprise and despair he went missing months later. Her life from that time up to currently had been spent searching for him, often going in disguise upon Imperial planets to see if she could hear news of him or his whereabouts. Despite her efforts, he remains un-found and she returned. Also in this time, a dear friend Lance Corbet was captured and taken into custody of the Imperials. There he suffered torture and was eventually saved. While he recovered, Ona spent many a night at his side, there when he woke from horrid dreams. Eventually she had to leave, her search for Lon not over in the slightest. She took a long leave from the military to pursue her search. When she was on Tatooine searching for Lon, she was found out for what she was, a New Republic officer and in short words, captured by Tritus Vaticus, in essence blackmailed into the position so that he wouldn't trade her information to the Imperials. She was able to get information off planet to Lance. In turn the young pilot spread word and even though he himself could not come for her, Han was able to get the navigator out of her position. Since then she has devoted time to finding more about Tritus Vaticus, Lon's last whereabouts and piloting the Audacity. Category:NR Characters